


Black as Midnight, Black as Pitch

by MahnaMahna



Series: Lilith [5]
Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Minor Character Death, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahnaMahna/pseuds/MahnaMahna
Summary: Lily has finally had it with Blix.A lemon in two parts, extra sour.
Relationships: Darkness/Lily (Legend)
Series: Lilith [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546699
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. The Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's blood in the lemonade. (Sexy times are in chapter two.)
> 
> Also, this story takes place some time between Lilith Rising and Mother of Demons. I had originally planned this scene somewhere in MoD, but it just doesn't fit in the way I'd hoped and we're approaching the spot in the story where I might've placed it, so I'm setting it before.

“The things a goblin does for power, wading through such _noxious_ flowers. Killing dart needs the seeds, have to pilfer Lady's weeds…”

Lily paused, staying quiet as she picked up the mumbling that came from the back of her flowerbeds. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, slowly, trying to calm her irritation. The slimy little _slug_ was in her plants again.

“ _Smelly bog,_ ” the raspy voice grumbled, much to her annoyance. She crept forward silently, her mood growing less charitable with every soft step she took as the goblin continued to complain to himself. “Why even grow such _disgusting_ things? Keep the larkspur and monkshood, but jasmine? _Rose_ on top of it? No good uses, smell like sh-"

“ _Blix_ ,” Lily hissed, flicking her wrist angrily. Blix flew away from her flower bed violently, landing on the ground a few feet away. She was not strong enough to pick him up or hurt him _very_ badly, but she could certainly shove him around a bit and did so without the slightest hint of remorse. She was done with him and his sneaking and skulking and snarking and sycophancy, done, done, _done_.

“Pardons, Lady!” he shrieked as she pushed him again, swiping him off of his feet while he scrambled to regain them. “A mistake, an accident! Only chasing a rat, forgot to look where I followed!”

“ _Bite your tongue_ , you absolute imbecile,” she spat, knocking him down again. He remained on his knees this time, hands guarding the back of his neck as he peeked up at her cautiously. Lily clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to even her breath and will herself back to rationality. It wasn’t working.

She walked up to him and placed her foot on his back, leaning until he collapsed and then bending, pressing on his thorax and speaking more closely to him. “ _You_ are the only rat in my garden. I do not hate many things in this life, Blix, but I _do_ hate you.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he squeaked before Lily cut him off with sudden pressure from her foot. Hardy as goblins were, she could still push the breath out of him easily enough.

“It is _not_ to your favor.” Lily tried again to rein her temper in, listening to him gulp. She questioned herself briefly, questioned whether her anger was warranted, whether this was the person she was, or more importantly, the person that she _wanted_ to be.

Oh, but in the name of everything unholy did she _hate_ him.

“Blix, you are not only a nuisance, you are ignorant. _All_ of my plants have their uses. My roses, for example, which you find so odious, have many. In spells, potions, bath oils- not that you have _ever_ bathed.” He shook his head and her eyes rolled towards the black sky. “Stay down there while I retrieve one and I'll _show_ you,” she breathed sharply, just loud enough that he heard and gave him a last little push both to make sure he understood and because she _wanted_ to. 

Lily went to a rosebush, stroking a bloom lovingly, inhaling its heady scent. They were her favorite plant in the garden and she grew quite a number of them, many directed with care along tall, arched trellises that overhung benches and paths. This bush stood unbound, in a row with several others. She searched the stems briefly, finding one of appropriate length before removing it and turning back to the anxious goblin. On the way she spied his purse, flung a short distance when she'd pulled him from the beds and picked it up, hooking the drawstring over her elbow. 

She walked slowly, brushing the deep black velvet petals of the flower with her fingertips, stripping the leaves, mindful of the thorns. They were huge, exquisite, wider than her hand and fuller than any roses she had seen above, their aroma strong and _divine_. They reminded her of _him_ , of course, of the proposal that she could not regret refusing. _This rose, princess…_

A gift she had accepted in the end, and in the end the most cherished gift she had ever received. 

“Stand up,” Lily said pleasantly to Blix. He did as she asked quickly and clumsily, hunching nervously. “Did you know, Blix, that your master is _very_ keen to end your life, and that my own whim is all that has kept you alive?”

He stuttered and imminent groveling seemed likely. Lily grabbed the bloom of the rose and struck him with the long stem, smiling as he yelped and clutched his face. She caught a glimpse of the dark smears across his brow as his hands shifted, noticed a dripping scratch on his beak-like nose.

“I did not _say_ that you could speak, Blix.” Lily chided with a slight, huffing laugh, well aware that she had asked him a question. “As I was saying. He would be _overjoyed_ if I dragged you to his feet and requested your death.” She stared at him a long moment in silence, watching him cower, wondering why she had ever prevented the ending of this horrible creature. How many people had she watched the Dark Lord kill and maim without qualm? 

“I think today I will do that,” she told him plainly.

“ _No, Mis_ -" he choked, panicked, cut off with another yelp when she hit him once more, falling into a constant low, restless whimper. Lily supposed that there was something in her that felt like if she resisted this particular violence in spite of her dislike she could maintain some arbitrary level of _goodness_ , keep herself from crossing some threshold that she'd never quite clearly defined. 

Yet was she not taking pleasure in this cruelty? Such a thing did not seem permissible to her well-taught sense of morality. Through that morality, _because_ of it, her disgust for this vile little pest brought bile to her throat, burned behind her eyes every time he committed some new offense. He had no redeeming qualities, no scruples himself, his only loyalties born of cowardice.

Perhaps it was time to let go of these ideas of goodness, ever defined by _other_ people. Her lord was forever advising her to obey only herself, to let go of human mores that would never apply to her again. She was the Queen of Darkness, after all. A touch of cruelty was not ill-advised. 

When she was young she had dreamt of perfect goodness, of light and love in the forest. It had seemed such a lovely thing then, the dearest wish of her heart, but she had only started _living_ when her dreams had turned dark. She shuddered to think on what her life might have been, never knowing the beauty, the warmth, the fierce pleasures of the Darkness. _Regrets of maturity, indeed_ , she thought, twirling the rose petals against her lips.

“You have insulted me, lied to me, disrupted my spell work with your _creeping_ and _bumbling_ , spied on me and my lord in intimate moments, stolen from my garden countless times, and _annoyed_ and _infuriated_ me in so very, _very_ many different ways. Your every simpering, sniveling excuse wears my patience thinner and thinner, and now it has worn _right_ through. You have thieved your last toxic seed pod. Now, remove your armor. Boots also.”

Blix balked, freezing. 

“I will not repeat myself,” she said gently, tapping his metal shoulder pad once with the stem of the rose, pleased when he flinched. “I plan to finish demonstrating the use of my roses as we walk.” She clapped twice, making him jump again before he removed his gauntlets and boots, under which he wore only a single tattered stocking. He unhooked the clasps on his leather jerkin, letting it drop hesitantly. The tunic underneath was grimy and the pungent stench of goblin grew strong, like moldering, rotting leaves and the festering entrails of small animals.

“You are repulsive,” she told him. He was silent but for the low whine which had returned when he began shedding his protective clothing, creeping quietly from the back of his throat.

Lily walked around him and his eyes followed her feet, though when he turned slightly as if to keep his back to her she snapped the stem across his face yet again. The noise he made was shrill and grating and only made her feel even less inclined towards kindness. Lily continued to circle him as he now remained still, dripping face again in hands.

Behind him she stopped, a flick of her finger in the air tearing the back of his tunic down the middle, just enough to expose his pointed shoulder blades. She struck him hard across the back, gratified when he nearly lost his feet, startled and bleeding. From the corner of her eye she saw a flicker, just catching the retreat of glistening spirit eyes. They were greener than those that she now knew sat closed down the hall but the same in shape, the same in knowing intensity. She smiled towards the shadow that had housed them before they blinked out of sight.

“Off we go. Walk now, Blix, your king sits in his workroom.” When he did not move she whipped him again, giving him a small shove with her magic as well. “ _Walk_ ,” she snapped, and he did.

Blix stumbled down the hall as Lily followed, snapping the thorny stem against his back and ankles while he jumped and yelped. “Stop _bellyaching_ ,” she told him, “it's only a short ways,” and lashed at his neck.

When they reached the workroom door it swung open wide, quickly as though pushed with great force. As she had expected her husband stood, watching with glee as she marched the goblin into the room. She made eye contact with him as she hit Blix again, watching his chest compress as his breath left him and he leaned slightly forward, hands falling to the workbench. 

“Kneel, Blix.” She ordered cheerfully, eyes on the towering figure of her lover rather than watching as the slimy creature fell. “My _dearest_ love,” she greeted, tossing her rose and Blix's pouch to the table, rounding it to meet him. She reached up expectantly and he leaned to take her lips, lifting her to sit on the workbench in front of him. He kissed her fiercely, eagerly, yet pulled away in moments to stare at her again. Lily toyed with the tips of his ears and slid a finger down his dark lips, scraped gently at his jaw with long fingernails.

“Ask, Lady,” he groaned, hands grasping restlessly at her hips. “Let me hear you make this request of me.”

“Beloved,” she said, cupping his cheek and staring tenderly into his eyes, “Would you _please_ kill Blix for me? I would be very, _very_ grateful.” She ended her request with a sultry note to her voice, tapping his lower lip again, wrapping a leg around his and rubbing the crook of her knee up his thigh.

His hands tightened on her as his breath became uneven, his gaze almost pained in his sudden flare of desire. “ _Gladly_ ,” he agreed, kissing her once again desperately, hungrily. “You will watch me do it?”

“ _Oh_ yes,” she confirmed, taking a moment to look back at the toady in question. He watched their exchange apprehensively and she caught his eye though his gaze was obscured by his stringy hair. “ _Yes_ ,” she hissed again. 

“Did I do something very nice for you?” Her lord asked quietly, breathily, drawing her attention back to him as his lips found her throat, hands wrapping around her back to draw her closer.

“Not yet,” she replied, grabbing his shoulders and turning her cheek towards his, “but I am willing to accept a future gift or act of service as payment.” Lily sighed happily. She never tired of receiving his gifts and he would always take _any_ opportunity to rain them upon her.

“A future gift or _act of service_ ,” he repeated thoughtfully, his glance speculative as he raised his head.

“Yes,” Lily giggled, “Like exterminating my garden pests.” She pointed behind her at Blix without looking and heard him emit a startled shriek.

“ _Ah_ ,” he said, his eyes not leaving her as he pulled from her embrace. Blix began hyperventilating as his master slowly rounded the workbench. Lily pulled her legs up onto the table, turning to face the middle of the room just as Blix began shouting again.

“ _Please_ , Lord! Have I not served you well? Another chance to bring you glory, I beg, I _swea_ -“ Blix was cut off with a flex of his master's fingers from afar, sickening gurgles escaping him.

“ _Do_ cease that grating noise,” her lord told him, uninterested in his pleas. 

Lily noticed Blix's purse on the table again, grabbing it up to look inside. Pulling the drawstring she found it stuffed to bursting with her prized crops. She pulled them out, spreading the contents on the table. “Foxglove, oleander, lily of the valley, yew needles, and gracious- how many of my belladonna leaves do you _need_?” She gaped, amazed at the sheer amount of material he had taken. The bag seemed to be enchanted, more spilled out every time she reached her hand in. Lily was very fond of her plants and their theft was _not amusing_.

She looked up again, eyes flashing rage as they made contact with her lord's. He watched her as she held up the bag, continuing to dump black leaves, petals, seed pods, bark, needles and berries from it. “Do you _see_ this?” She asked him angrily, to which he nodded. Lily scoffed, throwing down the purse and gesturing impatiently for him to get to his task. He laughed loudly, obviously enjoying her eagerness.

Still chuckling to himself he raised his hand, pulling Blix up to strangling height. He had told her many times that this was one of his very _favorite_ ways to kill someone, that he simply adored the crush of bones and the wet struggle of blood and muscle in his hands, loved watching the progressive crawl of hopelessness in the eyes of his victims as they felt themselves die. Today he did not watch that hopelessness develop, watching her instead as his hands wrapped slowly around the thrashing goblin's neck.

Lily looked on as his fingers tightened, as Blix's eyes bulged and his legs kicked. He glanced in her direction for a desperate second and she smiled back at him, waggling her fingers in a playful wave. His eyes were on her as they went dim, head falling at an awkward angle, jostled as his vertebrae snapped with an unpleasant sound.

When it was done the goblin was thrown to the floor unceremoniously, his limp, crumpled form forgotten almost immediately. She sighed happily as her husband stepped over the small body, his eyes fixed intensely on her. As he walked he summoned a cloth, wiping his hands of the foul black blood quickly and discarding the linen on the floor after.

“You looked _happy_ when I wrung the life from his body,” he said softly, lovingly as he reached for her, awe in his voice.

“I was,” she responded, uncrossing her legs as he pulled her to the edge of the workbench, allowing her thighs to rest framing his hips. “I am.” Lily crossed her ankles, wrapping herself around him, circled his ribs with her arms, sliding her hands along the skin under his cape. She kissed his chest, just _barely_ touching him with the tip of her tongue before pulling away. 

He growled a little at her, his eyes on her face while he leaned in, reaching past her towards to rose on the table. “I must admit,” he said as he gripped the stem just below the bruised flower, “The sight of you wielding this as a whip has brought _many_ delicious thoughts to my head.” Lily watched him tear the petals from the rose, crushing them in his hand to release the fragrant oils. She inhaled sharply through her nose when he rubbed them across her neck and clavicle, the scent lush and dizzying.

“Yes?” She inquired breathlessly.

He nodded slowly, dipping to run his nose from her rose-scented throat to her temple as her eyes fluttered. The stem in his hand, smeared at the tip with goblin blood, was dropped. “Let's get another,” he suggested, backing up a step to offer her a hand. She took it, hopping down lightly, taking a moment to steady herself. He inclined his head to indicate her lead, keeping his hold on her as she walked them towards the garden and Blix was forgotten entirely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked if this was ever going to happen and I started *obsessing* like I do and going back to it (already partially written) and couldn't stop and here we are. I had to exorcise it before I could move on, it's just the way it is. 
> 
> The second part is almost done, mostly just editing. It should be out soon and then we can get back to our regularly scheduled programming and chapter 6 of MoD should appear.
> 
> Let me know how you feel about things?


	2. The Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: as I post this, my original story in this series, Descent, has exactly 666 views on Ao3! What a magical day!

Lily slowed as they reached her arches, looking back at her lord following her. She had been careful to build them high enough to accommodate his height but there had truthfully been more than one incident of collision between horn and overgrown vine and her vines _never_ won, though he almost never even noticed the battle. Tonight his horns were angled down as he watched her so she stopped worrying about the last time she'd pruned.

They headed straight to her roses, approaching an especially hardy bush. Lily ran her free hand across the foliage, encouraging him to inspect it with a tug. “Take what you like,” she offered, watching a speculative gleam enter his eyes.

A rose was selected quickly and removed, stem intact. He tested its flexibility, the tender, fresh plant bending easily enough to his apparent satisfaction. He handed it to her and then paused, staring for a few seconds before returning to the bush, beginning to pull blooms with little stem.

He pointed to something behind her and Lily spotted a wicker basket made of dark willow nearby which she grabbed and settled over her arm. When she returned he began filling the basket until it was overflowing, ending his harvest by placing several flowers strategically into her thick hair. 

She smiled as he arranged her curls, running his fingers through them and weaving carefully thorn-stripped stems into her roots. When he was finished he took the basket from her, gesturing again for her to lead them away. Lily took his hand and pulled him back down the path and then through the hall, their walk to the bedchamber brisk and tense.

They slipped through the door together, he kicking it closed with a quick slam behind them. When they reached the bedside he tugged her to a stop, laying the basket on the bed, pulling the rose she held from her hands and laying it aside also. He made quick work of their clothing, stripping them both with urgency that left her skin heated, his fingers occasionally lingering and teasing at her flesh as he removed her dress.

When they were bare he held her close, leaning to kiss her deeply. Lily melted against his hot skin as his tongue played at hers, his arousal pulsating against her belly. She tucked a hand between them and reached for it, pulling her hips back enough to give him a few slow pumps and receiving a low moan against her lips in reward.

He pulled back, bringing her to stand in front of him once again as he sat at the edge of the bed. Lily watched as he picked up the long stemmed rose, removing the leaves and handing her the bloom. He pulled another rose from the basket, stripping this one of everything but the full petals and the short, smooth inner stem, cradling it amongst his long fingers.

“Now,” he said to her, “Show me again just how cruel you can be.” His hand came up to trail the rose down her body, brushing along her collar bones, tickling against her breasts and belly before resting at her core. The petals were cool against her sensitive skin but _so_ soft, the heat of his fingers surrounding it a maddening contrast as he ground it against her slick womanhood.

“You want me to-" she gasped, startled at the strange sensation as he pushed the rose _inside_ of her, compressing the petals with his fingers to guide them. The bloom was large but her lord was much larger and it stretched against her just enough to make her need more, need _him_. The texture of the slowly warming petals was novel, making her squirm as he pressed the flower deeper, the smoothed stem still peeking from her lips, scraping against her thighs as he finally took his hand away. Every bump of the stem sent a strange jolt through the rose as she moved, vibrating out into her limbs and making her whimper. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he purred back, catching the long stem in her hand, setting the tip to his sternum.

Lily paused a moment, panting, and bent to push him lightly. The movement jarred the rose inside of her again and she let out another gasp, the unexpected shock of it making her gestures rough as she pushed him more insistently. He stared at her, raising a brow. She huffed a laugh and raised her rose stem, snapping it towards his arm. It struck his bicep with a sharp slap, but he did not flinch.

“Put your hands behind your back,” she told him, resisting the trembling of her limbs.

“You must _persuade_ me,” he informed her, looking down expectantly. 

Lily sighed dramatically, raising her stem again. Again she struck his arm, this time with more force though her hesitance to truly hurt him showed through. 

“You can do better,” he encouraged, gaze intent on her.

Her eyes narrowed, every quake of the bloom so sinfully caressing her fueling a manic, demanding energy running through her body. She raised the stem a third time, pausing only a moment before thrashing him again, this time drawing blood as the thorns scraped his arm and chest.

Finally he groaned, tipping his head back as he ground out, “ _Again_.”

“Hands _behind your back_ ,” she repeated, pleased when this time he complied. She sighed, watching the defined _V_ of his upper body become more pronounced, the rounded curves of his shoulders bulging as his broad chest flared and his elbows pointed outwards, strong arms tense.

She ran the tip of the stem down his torso, tracing the deep grooves of his abdominal muscles, smacking it lightly, teasingly against his straining erection. He lost his breath, startled, laughing in delight at her boldness. Lily flogged his chest suddenly, leaving more scratches that welled and dripped dark blood as his breathing grew labored.

Reaching forward she brushed her hand over a cut on his chest, trailing a finger through the wetness that gathered. She ran that finger down and around his nipple then lifted it to his lips and he sank down on it, his long tongue caressing her as she pulled away. 

Lily leaned in, swiping her own tongue over his nipple, sucking on it gently. The sweet, metallic tang of his blood was surprising, a moan vibrating through her at such a direct taste of his essence and at the rose inside of her shifting yet again. Following impulse and temptation Lily moved her lips up to another of the cuts, kissing it, licking away the streaming drips. 

He moaned loudly as she lifted her face, eyes fixed on her mouth. Lily licked her lips, realizing that she must have his dark blood smeared across them, likely on her chin as well. He leaned forward and kissed her, though his arms remained behind him. His lips became desperate as he tasted his own blood on hers, his tongue delving into her mouth, sucking, dominating the kiss and keeping her still in spite of not touching her with anything but his mouth. 

When he released her, chest heaving, Lily pushed him away with more success than before and whipped his thigh, watching the pulse of his shaft as the sharp noise rang out. He stared at her with dilated eyes, a low growl in his breath. She reached out to grip his hardness, running her thumb over the thick head, enjoying the slide of his skin around the incredible steel of his arousal. She felt the scalding rush of blood below her hand as he grew impossibly harder still and could not resist leaning down to graze her tongue just over the slit at the top, savoring the more familiar burst of his flavor and the deep groan which followed. She sealed her lips against him, seeking more of the hot brine of his desire which wept slowly from his tip, moaning when she found it.

Lily stood, meeting his eyes again. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, angling the stem which still poked at her thighs in one direction and another as he watched, smirking. Welts were forming in long streaks across his body beside the marks from the thorns and she reached to trace them, his eyes slipping closed as she caressed his wounds tenderly. 

There was something very satisfying about leaving marks on him. They were frequently quite rough in their passion and though he always took care with her the odd bruise could not be helped. It was not a bother, her every wound healed so quickly now that they never lingered more than a day or two. On the contrary, often she wished they would remain longer, taking pleasure in the memories as she pressed her own hands to the tender flesh of thighs that bore his fingerprints, staring longer in mirrors as she chose jewelry that accentuated rather than hid his love bites. 

Yet he was so _resilient_ , so very difficult to move, let alone injure in any way. Her nails did not pierce his skin, nor would her teeth bruise him. She did not know she had wanted such a thing, but now that she had seen it she did know that she wanted _more_.

She imagined him later, touching the marks himself, thinking of her, and felt a sharp sense of possessiveness over him. She knew that he also enjoyed the evidence of his love on her body, saw how he stared at the bruises she showcased, traced them with his eyes and fingers in passing, kissed them the next time he had her unclothed. Occasionally, when she _very_ much wanted to rile him, she would pout as they vanished and ask him for more. He never could refuse her anything.

Lily struck his chest again and again, gave him perhaps seven more lashes with progressive force behind them, each at a different angle. When she was done they were both breathing hard, his hips shifting restlessly in the bed as he sat, staring down at her. His upper torso was well covered in small cuts by now, glittering droplets of dark blood gathering, streaking down his garnet skin. The welts had not yet risen but several spots looked promising.

The flower inside of her was making her antsy and she wasn’t sure she could withstand it much longer, this _not_ fullness, this strangely shaped pressure that wasn't _at all_ enough. She ran her free hand over his chest again, palm flat against his bleeding skin. “Lie back,” she said, giving him a push, and back he went.

She straddled his parted thighs, her own stretched wide to frame his lap. Lily steadied herself with a hand on his abdomen, laying the long rose across him while she reached for the one inside of her. Hands still crossed behind him as he laid he looked up, watching with a strangled breath as she tugged the stem and the bruised black flower appeared, emerging wetly from the pink of her own petals. She looked at it a moment, still lush if a little worse for wear, and shoved it into his mouth.

He accepted it with an eager moan, wrapping his lips around the damp bloom with relish. Sucking hungrily on it, lifting his legs to move her higher while leaving his arms pinned, he watched as she was thrown off balance and caught herself on his chest. Lily smeared the blood across his skin, still holding the rose, dragging the thorns as she caressed him. They bit into her own hand, drawing her own blood, mingling it with his.

Lily lifted, poising herself above him, resting his turgid head against her center. He chuffed as he pushed up, seeking entry, but she held herself up and away for a moment, looking into his glazed eyes as she teased him. It was such fun to build his impatience, to goad him into a frenzy, and in this moment with his hands crossed behind his lower back Lily felt he was at her mercy, open to her possession as she looked down at his tense face. 

Slowly she sank down, a long moan escaping her at _finally_ being full, _finally_ feeling his heat inside of her. His thighs tensed and shifted as he let out a muffled groan, immediately lifting his hips, pushing deeper, harder. Lily let him do it for a few moments before lifting the rose stem and snapping it against his stomach.

“Keep still,” she stuttered, laying the stem across him just above the jut of his hip bones, gripping it on either side. He growled at her but complied, gnawing at the stem which poked from between his teeth as he clenched his jaw.

She tilted forward at _just_ the right angle and began rocking, staring into his face as she took her pleasure on him. His body strained, muscles bunching and loosening as he struggled to remain still, lip curled, eyes riveted to her every movement. Lily ran one hand again across his chest as he moaned, admiring the crisscrossing lines which now appeared abundantly, welts and scratches of her own making the only features to mar his smooth, perfect skin.

Gripping the rose stem with both hands again she rocked more firmly, pressing the thorns into his skin if he began grinding against her, if he became too restless, pushed too hard. Several times she thought maybe he did it purposely, seeking another set of punctures under his navel. Mostly he was still as she instructed, though the difficulty of it showed in his tense face and his twitching limbs.

Lily felt her peak about to over take her and slowed a little. “ _Don’t_ ,” she warned him, watching as he understood, as his eyes narrowed and he bore his teeth more severely. She continued her pace, chasing her own ecstasy, keeping their eyes locked. 

It burst upon her with shocking intensity and she seated him deeply inside while her inner muscles spasmed. He curled upwards a bit, biting the stem right off of the rose as his jaw clenched in his effort not to join her. Lily cried out, legs shaking, arms buckling slightly. When she began to come down she rubbed against him slowly, riding out the pulsing of her flesh.

She sighed happily, lifting herself up and off of his slick, throbbing sex as he groaned in objection, head falling back to the bed. Lily crawled upwards, pausing when she straddled his ribs, seating herself intentionally upon his lacerated skin. Her hand walked up his chest, caressing his neck before pulling his chin downwards.

His mouth opened, the bottom of the rose peeking out with the now tiny stem. She plucked it from between his lips, admiring his strong jaw and the striking color of his skin against the black petals, now torn and chewed. “Acts of... service?” he panted out once his mouth was free, watching her inch her way up his torso.

“ _Mmm_ ,” she moaned, settling her knees above his shoulders, discarding the rose somewhere behind her. As soon as she was within reach he began laving her swollen flesh, moaning himself at her taste mixed with the blood which had smeared against her as she moved. His tongue delved far inside of her and she parted her knees, spreading her thighs further to allow him deeper. He rubbed against the most sensitive spots along her inner walls, pulling out to suck at the swollen bud which made her twitch against his face. 

He pleasured her expertly, eagerly, rushing her towards completion as she writhed against his lips, holding his horns for balance. She tensed, losing her breath suddenly when he twisted his tongue, pressing down hard on him as she used his mouth to prolong her release, rocking and grinding. The rose stem in her hand snapped against his horn as she was overcome, gripping the ebony spikes carelessly.

As soon as it was done it seemed he’d had enough passivity. His hands appeared from behind him, catching her as he sat up, quickly pressing her to the bed and moving to hover over her, tossing the broken rose stem away. Lily laid still, her limbs still weak and tingling. He ran his hands over her body, greedy for her skin after not touching her so long, moved her, arranged her in front of him sprawled and flushed, legs opened and knees bent and resting against the sheets.

He ran his fingers up her thighs and belly, leaned down to suck harshly at her breasts while she squirmed and whimpered, oversensitive already. Reaching for the basket again he poured out the rest of the roses, stripping them neatly and quickly of their petals, leaving them on her chest and discarding the stems, spreading the heaping pile of satin black across her milky white skin.

When he was finished he collected them in handfuls, crushing them between his fingers and continuing to stroke her body. The intoxicating scent of the blooms filled her senses, causing her head to grow light as he left the dark bruised petals along her skin, grabbing more until the sweet-smelling juice coated her knee to elbow. His fingers massaged small circles into her thighs, edging towards her center slowly.

Eventually his thumbs touched her soft lips, parting them, rubbing at their slickness, silky as the roses. She looked at his face as he gazed down, watching as he opened her with his fingers and her muscles clenched in need. He groaned and laid his sex atop hers, placing a hand on himself and adding pressure as he thrust slowly through her folds, his hot skin slipping along hers sensuously. He leaned forward and Lily glanced down, observed how monstrous he looked against her belly, wondering that he fit inside of her body at all. 

He crushed more petals, stroking himself with them once before his hand went back to her core, massaging her tender flesh for a moment. Sighing heavily he stared at her, spread and wanting him, covered in pulverized roses and moved to press his tip inside of her waiting heat.

“You will be _raw_ when I am done with you,” he told her seriously, snapping his hips hard into hers. Lily cried out at his sudden severity, hands fisting in the sheets. He grabbed for her wrists and pinned them easily to either side of her head, leaning down to stare into her face as he took her roughly.

Lily was under no illusions that she could truly overpower him, keep him supine below her as she exerted her own will, but in that moment she was _very_ aware of it. She pushed up in his grasp, feeling the strength of his hands, knowing the sheer physical power of the muscular body that held her still, driving into her with aggressive force. 

She could not help the ragged noises he wrung from her, could not help pushing against his hold again, the knowledge that she could not get away if he desired to keep her there somehow desperately exciting. Such a thought would have frightened her if she did not trust him so well, nor lust for him so fiercely. As it was the immobility of his grip had her tightening her own grip around him, tensing her legs around his hips, the overflowing evidence of her want dripping to the sheet below them, sealing their bodies wetly with each brutal thrust.

He noticed her resistance, growling at her and tightening his hands on her wrists though his eyes were alight, a grin creeping across his face. It was not reprimand but challenge in his voice, in the suddenly harsher snap of his hips, and Lily knew that he _wanted_ her to struggle, wanted to feel her helpless beneath him. 

Her legs wrapped more securely around his hips as she used his own body for leverage, straining upwards, spine arching. Her wrists did not move an inch from where he held them though she used every bit of her strength. The writhing of her body did not deter his movements but it did press her more firmly against him as he bore down upon her, bumping her sensitive, swollen bud violently.

Lily was not sure she had _ever_ felt him so stiff inside of her, she had provoked him to such intense arousal already, denied him release and now _this_. She clenched her fists, toes curling as she fought harder against him. The way he only gripped her tighter, trapped her more securely struck her with how little of his strength he was truly using and she moaned louder, slipping her knees upward, anchoring her heels to his thighs. She arched again and pushed away but keeping him back was futile, the dizzying rhythm of his hips not halted in the least. He only pressed her further into the bed, giving her less room, holding her more firmly.

She knew from his breath just before he finally spilt inside of her, pausing to press himself as deep as he was able. The pressure combined with his long moan as he filled her with liquid heat sent her with him, head to the side as she leaned her forehead into his hand, still pinning her wrist. She gasped and sobbed as he continued before it had subsided, still convulsing strongly around him as he began thrusting just as roughly as before, still like steel boring through her.

He leaned down and his nose traced her cheek before he kissed her, all teeth and possession, nipping her lips until they were swollen and tender. When he pulled back he met her eyes heatedly, staying close as he told her, “You could _never_ get away from me and I would _never_ let you,” groaning again when she smiled.

“If you _ever_ try to let me go I will get a knife to your throat _somehow_ ,” she promised, breath stuttering as he jarred her into the bed. “Whether or not it will kill you, I will make you _bleed_.”

His eyes rolled back and his spine hunched forward, his shaky moan resonating deeply through her bones as his body throbbed again, gave her more of his scalding essence. As his head dipped Lily heard a rip and suspected that his horn had caught the sheet, though she did not give it much thought. He let go of her wrists to grip her face as he kissed her bruised lips, tongue seeking hers, stealing her breath, making her lightheaded. When he finally pulled back she could barely see him, barely knew what he was doing until he rolled her to her stomach and shoved inside of her again. His forearm rested across her back, holding her down still, his other propping him up just in front of her while he spread his knees and continued his ruthless claiming of her with no further pause.

She grabbed the large hand in front of her, twining her fingers with his, crying out sharply as the angle forcefully stimulated the most sensitive of her inner muscles, made her clench and twitch and rock her own hips with his every stroke. Lily shook, screeching into the mattress as her ecstasy hit her with a rush of fluid, but he would have none of it and lifted the arm from her back to grab a handful of hair at the base of her scalp, pulling her head back and exposing her mouth, unwilling to let her keep the sounds of her pleasure from him.

The hand in her hair had her screaming harder, clenching more tightly around him as she drenched the sheets. He bent to suck at the skin behind her ear, still not ceasing in his force, not letting go of her hair as she squirmed and whimpered, oversensitive and nearly delirious. She imagined him as hot iron then, red skin glowing in the firelight, the heat and hardness of his body branding her, searing deeply into her flesh and marking her to the very soul.

Lily screamed for him again, gushing her completion as her body shook. He did not waver, working roughly inside her tirelessly, unceasingly until she exploded once more, and then continuing right on after. She panted, wondering how much more she could manage. She was euphoric but sore, her swollen, chafed channel not allowing for the accumulated slickness of them both to slide his girth through her with as much ease as before, yet unwilling to stop him, unwilling to refuse anything he offered her.

He pummeled at her steadily until he found his own peak again, pinning her prone form with his hips and arm as he pulsated within her. As it slowed and he pulled from her she gasped, almost relieved. Letting go of her hand he gripped himself, rubbing his head through her folds as the last of his seed spilled from him. He rolled her to her side when it was done, lifting her leg by the knee to look her over. Lily breathed hard, lying still.

One of his fingers moved to her tender opening, dipping inside to collect the plentiful fluids, stopping especially to retrieve the drops of himself he had left on her engorged lips. He brought his hand to her mouth, watching intently as she opened it obediently and let him dip his finger inside, wrapping those lips around his knuckles and sucking hard. 

At that he groaned and positioned himself back over her, probing her slickness while still holding her leg, bending her knee towards her chest and leaning forward. Lily sobbed as he slammed inside of her, shaking fiercely. The short reprieve had only made her more sensitive, made the thickness of him even more overwhelming, the rough bump of him against her battered cervix more startling. 

The heel of his palm pressed against her most sensitive flesh and though she was overstimulated nearly to tears, perhaps because she was, she convulsed again, unaware of what sounds she made that caused her throat to ache so, unaware of the spray of her rapture which dripped down his legs. Her vision dimmed, fuzzy and nearly black as she distantly felt him release inside of her again, heard his moan as he pressed against her.

Lily's vision would not resolve itself and her limbs refused to obey her, instead leaving her a quivering, whimpering mass of tender, immobile flesh as he pulled his sex again from hers, suction causing a sound which made her core clench in spite of its recent overworking. She saw his form hazily in front of her, blinking hard as he laid at her side. His chuckle was smug as he pulled her limp form towards him, running his hands across her skin.

“What's the matter, my love? Tired? _Exhausted_?” His hand smoothed over her backside, reaching between her legs to play at the wetness there. Lily squirmed, moaning a little, half unconscious. He hummed, hand moving away again to trail claws around her skin. “I will let you rest,” he declared magnanimously, tucking her unresisting body tighter against his and carefully away from the puddle they had left on the bed. She huffed a tired laugh, the firelight fading to black as she gave in to dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lily awoke to his kiss, disoriented and drowsy.

“Enough,” he said quietly against her as she blinked. He pulled her up, hands in her hair as she groaned sleepily. “I cannot dismiss these images from my mind, they stir my desire so. I _must_ have you again.” Lily moaned as he kissed her deeply, raising her hands to his chest. She felt the strangely rough textures across his skin and pulled back to look at what the night had wrought, gazing in wonder at the raised stripes, the scabbed cuts, the dried blood and withered black rose petals which streaked them both. He chuffed at her probing fingers, leaning in again.

“I'm sore,” she informed him, watching him shudder at the information.

“Oh, _do_ let me make it worse,” he pleaded, lips seeking her neck.

“I want a bath and a snack,” she declared, already losing herself to his touch, feeling the rush of wetness between her thighs, coated with their shared passion already though it had long dried.

“Done,” he agreed, standing and swinging her into his arms. Lily let him carry her to the bathing chamber happily, the scent of roses and sex still lingering in the air making her sigh in pleasure. She glanced at the bed as they left it, noting the large gouge in the mattress, laughing delightedly. A few of the roses from her hair were scattered in the sheets and she reached for the rest, gathering them with intent to place their petals in the bath.

“We should do these things more often,” she suggested mildly, giggling when he groaned and nipped at her neck in response, eyes still ahead of him.

He allowed the water to soothe her as promised, provided them enough food and drink to satisfy and then bent her over the ledge of the pool, holding her steady as she screamed. 

She resolved then, legs dangling in the water as he crashed into her like the fiercest of high tides, that her goodness was worth letting go of for this. _Everything_ was worth letting go of for this.

Lily closed her eyes and drowned in him again, an ecstatic smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will now continue on with Mother of Demons as planned. I hope that this little detour was worth it
> 
> Also- I'm sure you knew already, but all of the plants Blix stole were poisonous, of course.


End file.
